Operation: Love
by Cammy Girl
Summary: The whole HP cast has to see a written movie that Cammy Girl (Author) wrote. But will they keep their wands by their sides or go nuts?? Fine out here!! Dern it Draco Malfoy!!


Operation: Love  
  
Cammy Girl: Hi, it's me! I'm the author of this little ficcie and now I just gotta get some people to read it. Which, *cough* I have taken the liberty to put on screen with alittle help from my computer. Today I have Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Sybill Trelawney, and Draco Malfoy with us today. I have written the story about them so…they should see it first before I show it to the whole universe. *Evil chuckle* Anyway, here they are!  
  
Snape: I don't wanna be here…. *Groan*  
  
Remus: Where am I? (Realizes he's in a chair)  
  
Trelawney: I predict we are in a theater of some kind and are about to watch some sort of story based upon ourselves. (Trelawney said out loud as she placed her palm to her forehead)  
  
Harry: Are we gonna watch a movie? (He said leaning over to Ron, who is just as confused)  
  
Ron: Dunno, Harry! (Shrugs and looks over at Hermione) What are we doing here Hermione?  
  
Hermione: I don't know everything ya know! (Looks up and sees the gigantic screen) I'm just as confused as you guys are believe it or not!  
  
Draco: How did I get here? (Looks over and sees Harry next to him) Eww, I'm too close to the mud-bloods!! (Starts squirming but finds out he can't move) I'm telling my father!  
  
Cammy Girl: Please! Everyone, I just finished writing a story and it's about you all and I need you all to watch it. So please calm down! (She walks over to everyone and sighs) Just be quiet!  
  
"MOVIE STARTS"  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Ron: Hey, Hermione? Help me on this thing will ya?  
  
Hermione: What are you working on Ron? (She looks over his shoulder and sees a book out that says 'Magic Love Potions for the Dull.' Hermione groans)  
  
Ron: I'm making one for Professor Snape and sees who he goes for! (He adds another ingredient in the goblet)  
  
Harry: I don't think that's a good idea Ron. Fred and George tried it on Lee and he accidentally tried to get McGonagall in his room. (Harry shudders at the horrid memory that included him, the Weasley twins, Ron, and McGonagall, in the same room and Lee's hormones bouncing off the walls) Eech!  
  
Ron: That was an accident! And anyway, Lee's a moron sometimes…this time I'm aiming for Snape!  
  
Hermione: I don't think this is right! I will have no part in this! (She sticks her chin up and walks away)  
  
Harry: You got her upset again.  
  
Ron: Tough crackers!  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Ron: T-Tough…crackers?  
  
Hermione: Shhh.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Remus: Hey, Harry, Ron. What are you up to? (Harry looks up and sees Remus hovering over them)  
  
Harry: Nothing Professor…just studying. (He lied)  
  
Ron: Er…yeah.  
  
Remus: I don't think Love potions are allowed do you?  
  
Ron: Huh?  
  
Remus: You have the book wide open. (He said pointing to the book that had bold black letters saying the words)  
  
Ron: Er…yeah…*weak chuckle* Oops, must have the wrong assignment.  
  
Hermione: He's lying. (She walked by and said then left right after)  
  
Remus: *smile* Just don't hurt anyone…see you two later. (Leaves)  
  
Ron: *groan* Why me?  
  
Harry: Dunno. (Shrugs)  
  
During potions in the dungeons…  
  
Snape: I want you all to study on this and I want you all to know it and not come in here with your tongue's tied and not knowing anything. (He turns and goes for the homework sheets)  
  
Ron: When can we slip this stuff into his mug? (Holds up the small bottle)  
  
Harry: Not now…wait until he passes out the homework.  
  
Ron: *nodnod*  
  
Hermione: It's not going to work.  
  
Ron: You Shhh. (Ron snapped rolling his eyes and giving Harry and 'She- thinks-she-knows-everything look)  
  
Harry: He's coming.  
  
Snape: Do you two have something you would like to share with the rest of the class? (Throws their homework infront of them and raises his eyebrow, waiting for their response)  
  
Harry: No Professor.  
  
Ron: No…  
  
Snape: No, I insist. You must be talking about something rather interesting that you'd rather do than do what you're told am I correct?  
  
Malfoy: He's such a fool. *Sniggers to Crabbe and Goyle*  
  
Crabbe & Goyle: Yeah!  
  
Snape: I'm waiting.  
  
Harry: I was just asking him if he's like to study for a…charms thing we've been doing Professor. Nothing else. (He lied again)  
  
Snape: Really? Well, don't let it happen again. (He turns around and goes back to his desk)  
  
Harry: Now.  
  
Ron: Sure. (Ron took out his wand and levitated the bottle over to his goblet and poured the potion inside it. Then brought it back to his hand with just two seconds to spare)  
  
Snape: I expect you to be ready for tomorrow's test. (He walks over to his desk and grabs his goblet) And I want no excuses from anyone. (He puts the goblet to his lips and takes a few sips)  
  
Draco: PROFESSOR!! POTTER AND WEASLEY--! (The suddenly he heard the words 'Totrificus Totalicus' and he fell to the ground)  
  
Ron: *snigger* Hehehe.  
  
Snape: Wha-? (He suddenly gets dizzy then leans on his chair) What the hell…POTTER!!  
  
Harry: What did I do? (Shrugs and acts as if he didn't know what was going on)  
  
Ron: Heh, they think you did it! Sorry.  
  
Harry: S'kay.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Snape: I had enough of this. (Attempts to get up but Cammy Girl sits on his lap)  
  
Cammy Girl: Nope you're watching the rest!!  
  
Remus: *yawn* Yeah, okay.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Trelawney: Oh hello everyone. Professor Snape? I wanted to know if I could-- Oh my gawd! What's the matter? (Runs over to him as she fixes her enormous glasses on her pointed nose right)  
  
Snape: *gurble* That drink I had…  
  
Trelawney: Are you all right Professor? (She walks over to him and pats him on the back)  
  
Snape: *moan* Have I ever said that you look pretty? (Eyes her funny)  
  
Trelawney: 0,o Um, Professor? Are you feeling okay?  
  
Snape: Yeah, just fine. (Stands up straight then falls onto Trelawney)  
  
Trelawney: Meep, Professor? *Blush*  
  
Snape: Hmmmm…*groan, moan, gag*  
  
Harry: I shoulda stopped you! (Smacks his forehead)  
  
Ron: Ewwww!  
  
Hermione: *sigh* Boys will be boys I guess!  
  
Draco: hmmmmhmhmhnnnnn!! *Groan*  
  
Ron: Hehehe, serves you right. (Ron nods his head then looks over at Draco)  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Draco: You suck!  
  
Cammy Girl: Fine, be that way. Don't come crying to me when I delete the story I was writing about you and how you were the best wizard in the whole world! (Fingers crossed)  
  
Draco: HM?  
  
Cammy Girl: Shuttup!  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Neville: Ewww, I think they're having it!! (Blocks his eyes)  
  
Ron: Neville, sex to you is like slipping the tongue! No, they're just making out.  
  
Hermione: (she gets sick to the stomach and runs out of the room holding her mouth shut)  
  
Fred & George: (Bursts into the room) TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! Naw, just kidding. Professor? The Headmaster will like to--owowowow--! (Sees the two of them making out on the floor)  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Snape: I will never forgive you. (Turns his head away from Cammy Girl)  
  
Cammy Girl: Hehe.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Fred: You try that Love Potion thingie again Ron!?  
  
George: We told you not to!  
  
Ron: Er…sorry.  
  
Fred & George: Good show! (Walks over to Ron and smacks him on the back proudly)  
  
Ron: Er…hehe! Okay! (Is totally speech-less)  
  
Harry: *yawn* Hysterical…I can't control myself. (Yawns again as he pats his mouth)  
  
Draco: I'M TELLING MY FATHER POTTER! I'M GONNA RUN YOU ALL OUT OF HOGWARTS AND BACK IN THE STREETS OF LONDON WHERE YOU FILTH BELONG! BLA BLA BLA BLA!  
  
Harry: Yeah, yeah.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
And so after a while Severus comes back to his normal self and realizes that he does not remember anything. And confuses him since Trelawney has been following him lately. Draco didn't tell his Daddy cause he…he just didn't. Ron has put his Love Potion making to an end and Hermione rubbed it in his face once more that he is wrong. Harry on the other end tried one of his own and accidentally drank it himself and then…er…that's another story.  
  
THE END!  
  
  
  
Cammy Girl: So? Whadd'ya think? (Looks around)  
  
Harry: It was cool. (Shrugs and nods alittle bit)  
  
Draco: You suck…er, I mean…it was okay.  
  
Ron: COOL! I'M INSPIRED TO ACTUALLY START MAKING LOVE POTIONS!!  
  
Hermione: Thank you for finding the real moral of the story about not breaking the rules.  
  
Remus: Not enough me!  
  
Snape: Grrrrrr….  
  
Trelawney: Um…it was quiet interesting if I must say but I cannot see myself making out in such a inappropriate order…. I shall say no more thank you.  
  
Harry: Thank you.  
  
Ron: It's the end? No! Make a part two! MAKE A PART TWO! MAKE A PART TWO!! MAKE A PART TWO DERN IT!  
  
THE END…REALLY! 


End file.
